halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Machina Federation
History Birth of the Federation Cousins Calling Necros War Machina Civil War Government Organization Laws *Religion is illegal for all Machina *Unless it is imoral, dangerous or unethical, no scientific advancment is to be surpressed *The Cyberisation Law, dictating the final choice between taking on a Frame or become a primarily organic being Armed Forces Ranks Structure :Expeditionary Force: A expeditionary force consists of three Infantry Task Groups, two Mechanized Task Groups, two Rapid Reaction Task Groups, a Armoured Task Group, a Artillery Task Group, A air support Group, a Ground Support Group and a Logistics Task Group. ::Command Task Group ::Infantry Task Group: Infantry groups are the main force of a Expeditionary Force. :::Command Combat Group :::Infantry Combat Group ::Armoured Task Group: Armour groups contain all organic armour assets for armoured engagement. :::Command Combat Group :::Armoured Combat Group ::Artillery Task Group: Artillery groups contain the organic rocket, artillery, mortar, missile and anti-aircraft assets. :::Command Combat Group :::Artillery Combat Group ::Mechanized Task Group: A mechanized group mixes light infantry and armour :::Command Combat Group :::Mechanized Combat Group ::Rapid Reaction Task Group: A rapid reaction group is light infantry with integrated mechanized and air support. :::Command Combat Group :::Mobile Infantry Combat Group: A Combat Group consists of a Command Section, Infantry Section, Support Section, Vehicle Section and Air Section ::::Command Section: A command section consists of a Prime in CO position, a Senior Leader XO, a Junior Executor, a Specialist and a Soldier with a radio pack. Attached to the Command Section is two Shock squads, with a Junior Executor, a Senior rifleman, a Senior Gunner and four Stormers, with one acting as a specialist. ::::Infantry Section: A infantry section is lead by a Junior Leader and a Chief Rifleman and has four squads. :::::Squad: Each squad is lead by a Senior Rifleman, a Junior Rifleman and has two specialists and a mixture of Soldiers and Junior Soldiers. :::::Element: A element is a five man group in each squad ::::Support Section: A support section consists of three heavy weapon squads, one Siege squads and a recon squad. :::::Heavy Weapon Squad: A heavy weapon section consists of a Senior gunner with sighting gear and four Junior Gunners with heavy weapons :::::Siege Squad: A siege squad consists of a Senior gunner with sighting gear and four junior gunners with siege guns :::::Recon Squad: A recon squad consists of a Chief Rifleman and six junior rifleman to soldier ranked men. ::::Vehicle Squad: A vehicle squad consists 7 various light APCs and IFVs ::::Air Squad: The Air Squad consists of four Savage Gunships and three Avenger Gunships. ::Air Group :::Command Combat Group :::Air Combat Group: ::Ground Support Group :::Command Combat Group :::Transport Combat Group: :::Ground Support Combat Group: Planets Hadean System *Primus :*Kastella ::*Primacron ::*Unicron :*Thrush :*Tsathoggua ::*Eibon :*Dread ::*Westenra :*Belegaer :*Galleon ::*Mina :*Thuvia :*Kerchak :*Kala :*221B :*Aouda Fogg ::*Ayrton :*Thulsa Doom ::*Dun Scaith ::*Bit-Yakin ::*Gwahlar ::*Thugra Khotan ::*Thoth-amon ::*Yag-Kosha ::*Numedides :*Frehley's Comet Colonies *''Asterope System'' :*Naiad ::*Dryad *''Alpha Centauri System'' :*Chiron ::*Nessus Prime *''Omnicron Ceti System'' :*Hasseran *''Alpha Piscis Austrini System'' :*Daritha *''Galra System'' :*Doom :*Pollux :*Nemon :*Oran :*Arus *Azazel asteroid belt *''Archa system'' :*Archa Seven :*Archa Nine :*Beta ::*Beta Four ::*Beta Nine *Alpha IX *Animatron *Antilla *Athenia *Bk'n *Com *Combatron *Daffodil II *Deneb IV *Dromedon *Elba *Junkion *Floron III *Gigantion *Omnitron *Opulus *Paradron *Praumn *Regulon IV *Salvvatan System :*Salvvatan VI :*Salvvatan VIII *Vehicon *Velocitron *Vespa III *Mic'rho Zone :*V'tary